


Like a puffball

by lloc



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Post-Recall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:47:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21977560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lloc/pseuds/lloc
Summary: For the r76 secret Santa 2019. Artist contribution.Contains fluff and fungi humor.
Relationships: Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison
Comments: 9
Kudos: 58
Collections: Reaper76 Free For All Secret Santa 2019





	Like a puffball

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chibimono](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chibimono/gifts).



Gabe : *is made of dust*

Also Gabe : "Atchoo."

**Author's Note:**

> Fluff and cuddling was asked, so here it is?  
> Hope it's at your taste :)
> 
> Happy festivities!


End file.
